Bullesco
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: [Kinktober 2017 series 16: Pegging (sorta)] A little imaginative spellwork in a storage closet. CU; Bottom Harry


**Shhh… We're counting this as pegging kthxbai. Also, trying to make these shorter so I can try to catch up. *cough* ).)**

 **Cross-posted from AO3 same day.**

* * *

Day 16: Waxplay | **Pegging** | Masks

"Maybe you should loosen up a little, Potter."

"Maybe you should fuck off, Malfoy."

"And maybe _you_ shouldn't be so crude to the one currently fucking you," Malfoy drawled, sounding amused. Harry's wand, transfigured into a more phallic shape and charmed to fuck him by itself, received a sharp tap and Harry had to close his eyes and press his forehead to the cool stone wall of the storage closet they were hiding in as it knocked into his prostate.

"Maybe you should hurry up before someone realizes we're missing," Harry retorted sharply. Malfoy knocked Harry's wand with his own again, judging by the sharp _clack_ ing sound it made. A warm body pressed against Harry's back, pushing him into the wall.

"Maybe I won't bring you off at all," Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear before nipping at the lobe. Harry went tense at the threat, and the transfigured wand in him pushed in deep, making him wince and throb where his cock was pressed to the cold stone.

"If you don't get me off, you don't get off," Harry threatened, bucking backwards. Malfoy laughed and relaxed his full weight into Harry, which wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Harry pinned, especially when he didn't really want to move.

"And how do you plan on ensuring that, Potter?" Malfoy practically purred, scraping his teeth across Harry's throat. Harry's wand started fucking into him faster, pushing into him hard and deep and sending sparks across his vision.

"Hng!" Harry grunted back. "Just-"

His snappy response died in his throat when Malfoy pushed his own wand in next to Harry's, stretching Harry wider, and murmured " _Bullesco_ ," against Harry's throat. Harry could only claw helplessly at the wall as bubbles erupted from the tip of Malfoy's wand, filling Harry and pushing against his prostate rapidly. When each one popped, another one immediately took its place, rapidly tapping against where he couldn't protect from Malfoy's assault.

Harry rutted desperately against the wall, trying to get off, but Malfoy gripped his hips tight and pulled his arse back into Malfoy's own hard cock. When Harry tried to hump forward again, Malfoy just pulled him right back into his own thrusts, rutting his cock against Harry's lower back. Even as Malfoy slowly brought himself off against Harry's back, the only stimulation he allowed Harry was that of the two wands in his arse.

"'Just'… _what_ , Potter?" Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear. His slow thrusts were a confusing offset to the quick pace of the two wands inside of him, to the magical bubbling massaging his prostate.

Harry opened his mouth but he couldn't find the words, couldn't really remember how to make his tongue work at all. He could feel his orgasm like a pressure in his spine, building like a slow fire in him, making him pulse and throb and writhe in Malfoy's grip.

"That's it, Potter," Malfoy hummed against his pulse. "The Boy Who Lived? Or is it… The Boy Who Came?"

The bubbles increased in speed, battering where he was most sensitive, where it was sending shock after shock through his system. Until the pressure _popped_ and Harry had to bite his lip from crying out as he came, going tense in Malfoy's grip. Malfoy kept rocking up against his back even when Harry went limp in his hands, and few moments later, wet spread across the sweat-damp skin at the base of Harry's spine. He could feel it slipping down his arse and between his cheeks as Malfoy went still against him, body too-warm against Harry's back and pushing him forward into the wall.

"Get off, Malfoy," Harry grunted, shifting uncomfortably as Malfoy's come began to cool unpleasantly against his skin and the hardness of the stone made the curve of his cheekbone begin to ache. The bubbles and the wand in him were still going and it was beginning to become uncomfortable.

A huff of laughter stirred the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. "I believe I just did."

Harry closed his eyes for just a brief moment, and then pushed off the wall, forcing Malfoy off of him. The wands pulled out and went with Malfoy, making Harry wince. There was another soft laugh behind him as he got dressed, but Harry didn't turn around until he was done. Malfoy was already dressed and smirking at him, and Harry rolled his eyes and turned towards the door. An hand on his shoulder turned him around, and then Malfoy wrapped his fingers under the knot of Harry's tie, pulling him in.

The kiss was soft and slow, and just for a minute, Harry let himself have it, let Malfoy kiss him like what they had meant something. Malfoy was the first one to pull away, but he lingered, breathing warmly against Harry's mouth. They didn't hate each other, but they definitely didn't love each other either. Harry wasn't sure what they had, except need. For as different as they were, they understood each other on a level their actual friends didn't. There was comfort in that.

"See you around, Potter," Malfoy whispered, and pressed another kiss to his lips. Something hard pushed against Harry's palm and he jerked back in surprise. His wand, which he realized he'd forgotten about, was staring up at him, back in his original shape. When he looked back up at Malfoy, the Slytherin winked at him.

"See you around, Malfoy," Harry echoed, and then slipped out the door.

FIN

* * *

 **These two are fun but I don't think I'll ever write a full thing for them.**

 **Reblog the thing (themadkatter13fanfiction tumblr, tagged/Bullesco).**


End file.
